Justice
by Spooky2
Summary: A parody of the song "Respect" by Pink. PLEASE R&R!


Justice

It's another normal day in Spooky's realm. Well as normal as it gets anyway…

CSWB Duo: (is swinging from a vine) Cowabunga! 

Music: _George, George, George of the jungle. Strong as he can be._

_Watch out for that. Ahahahahaha! *Crash* Tree._ (1)

Jenny & Vixy: Watch out for the wall!! 

CSWB Duo: Aaaiiiiiiiii!! *CRASH* Ow!!!!

Vixy: Duh!

Quatre: Is he always like this?

Jenny: Yep.

Wufei: (Is pacing back and forth. Mumbling something about justice)

Jenny: Is _he_ always like that?

Duo: Yep.

VJ: (Walks over to the G-Boys) Well I finally got Wufei's done-

Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (looks at Wufei) 

Duo: Dude what have you been smoking?

Heero: For once I agree.

Wufei: (just shrugged)

VJ: As I was saying. I'm sorry I did Duo first but I hadn't thought of Wufei's, until now. =)

Wufei: (gulps)

VJ: Don't worry its not to bad. Anyway this is to the song Respect by Pink. Vixy, Jenny! Start the music!

Vixy & Jenny: Right!

Music: _Have a holly jolly Christmas it's the best time of the year._

_I don't know if there'll be snow but have a cup of cheer._

_Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street._

_Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet._ (2)

VJ: (face faults) I happy that you're in the Christmas spirit but December was four months ago!

Vixy & Jenny: Sorry!

VJ: (under breath) Yeah right. (Yells) Try again.

Music:_ Get off of my back and into my game._

_Get out of my way and out of my brain._

_Get out of my face or give it your best shot._

_I think it's time you better face the facts. Get off of my back._ (3)

(Silence)

VJ: Fine. Chibi scythe wielding bat Duo. You do the honors.

CSWB Duo: Yeah!

_The right music this time!_

This my rap song

1-2-3-4

I get really sick and tired

Of Traize up in my face

Fancy speeches and the Tallgeese

Won't get you anyplace

When me and Nataku

Go flying out in space

It seems we can't go anywhere

Without Traize in the same place

'Cause justice is the right way to go

So why can't you pilots see? Yes 

So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are?

You are thinkin' your gonna beat me?

Chorus:

Hey pilots, yeah?

Let 'em know it ain't easy

J-U-S-T-I-C-E

Let's come together

G-Boys, yeah?

It's time to be greedy

Justice doesn't come for free

Justice, justice is my call

It never looked so fine

I can't blame those Ozzie boys

Justice will be mine

When I pass you in outer space

"Oh my God!" You cry

Back up Traize, I'll kick your butt

And do a fly by

'Cause justice is the right way to go

So why can't you pilots see? Yes

So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are?

You are thinkin' your gonna beat me?

Chorus x2

No jealousy, no envy Traize

Come on let's fight it out

No speeches while I'm killing you

That's not what it's about

Don't you know there's work to do

Blow it up, I'm gonna kill you

Justice isn't just a minimum

Come on guys lets get us some

1-2-3-4

Chorus x2

Let's come together

Come on pilots let's fight it out

Let's come together

Let's show 'em what it's all about

(Fade out)

VJ: Thank you CSWB Duo.

CSWB Duo: Your welcome!

Jenny: I can't believe he was nice!

Vixy: Yeah!

VJ: So how was it?

Duo: That was great! ^___________^

Wufei: That was injustice!

VJ: Yeah whatever. Well I'm sorry about anything that didn't quite fit. Well I have Trowa's all ready but I need an idea for Heero. So if you have an idea review and tell me. If I use yours I'll be sure to give you credit!

Duo: What's Trowa's song?

VJ: Well I can't tell you but I'll give you a hint. Eminem does the song.

CSWB Duo: Oh I know what it is!

VJ: Well don't tell them!

CSWB Duo: Right Boss!

Vixy: Please review!

TBC

My B.S.

Song from George of the jungle. You should alllll know that. A holly jolly Christmas from Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. The old stop motion one. Get off my back from the Spirit soundtrack. 

VJ: Oh yeah! I don't own anything mentioned except for Jenny, Vixy and myself. So don't sue!

R&R!


End file.
